Tamashi
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: Shizuru no recuerda al amor de su vida, Natsuki, y esta se encuentra incapaz de poder recordarle. ¿Podrá la manifestación de Natsuki recordarle a Shizuru su amor antes de que termine el tiempo?


**Tamashi****i (Alma)**

_**Primera parte: Cartas y ¿Duran?**_

8 de octubre

No se exactamente como expresarme… Bueno, se que recibes muchas cartas de tus admiradores y admiradoras… sobre todo de estas últimas. Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que le encanta mandar cartas perfumadas en sobres rosados ni esas cosas, creo que es un poco tonto…

Y como te darás cuenta, no se como empezar a escribirte. Se que no sabes quien soy y probablemente nunca lo sepas, pero es importante…

Espero superar esas cartas de amor obsesivo… así podría llamar tu atención. Aunque no me mal entiendas. No soy tu fan, no soy nadie así… Pero tú…. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Nunca vas a dejar de ser alguien importante en ella. Te debes preguntar ¿Si soy importante por que no me dice quien es? Porque no es el momento…

Probablemente en esta vida nos sea imposible estar juntas. Pero se que eventualmente lo sabrás.

K. N.

25 de noviembre

Falta exactamente un mes para navidad… Que molestia. Irónicamente hace dos años tuve la mejor navidad de mi vida. Y hace dos años tuve una cena exquisita de acción de gracias… Es una anécdota que quisiera contarte… Yo estaba molesta, por que me habían expulsado del colegio… Y peor aún, por una injusticia. La directora administrativa del consejo estudiantil era un hígado… Y no perdía oportunidad de molestarme a mí y a mi amiga… la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. En fin, que ese día discutí con mi madre y aunque estaba yo furiosa, me fui a meter a la casa de mi amiga… sus padres viajaban mucho por aquellos días y estaba sola. Le sorprendió que yo estuviera ahí, pero se que estaba feliz de tenerme.

Yo la trate mal porque estaba de malas, por eso no quiero contarte esos detalles, era una niña estupida, y nunca le debí hacer daño. Como sea… ella me hizo una cena de día de acción de gracias aunque nosotros se supone que no celebramos eso. El pavo estaba crudo, y me lo comí así… con un frasco de mayonesa. Se que hizo su mejor esfuerzo y créeme cuando te digo que es la persona que mejor sabe hacer los pavos, pero fue su primera vez, y afortunadamente no me indigesté, pero ella si. Me dio gusto el cuidarla toda la noche, pudimos conocernos más…

Como sea… Espero que pases buenas fiestas.

K. N.

12 de enero

El otro día te vi… Creo que no me viste… de todos modos no sabrías quien era. Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre. Supe que ya estás trabajando… Que suerte. Es una pena que te hayas regresado a Kyoto. Pero casualmente estuviste en Tokio, en Shibuya… te vi de lejos… Yo estaba trabajando por ahí en ese momento, no creí que Kamisama me dejara verte tan pronto, es una pena no haber llevado mi cámara… Ni si quiera traía mi celular a la mano. Me prometí a mi misma que te volvería a ver cuando fuera el momento… No hubo necesidad de romper mi promesa, porque me gusta pensar que tú viniste a mí.

K. N.

21 de mayo

El otro día cuando caminaba por las calles atestadas de Tokio después de medio día pude ver a una "senpai" con su "kohai"… e inmediatamente me acordé de ti, creo que extraño los días de preparatoria, que fue cuando nos conocimos. Probablemente te preguntes porque, probablemente no. Como sea… hoy no dejé de pensar en ti, en lo hermosa que eres, y lo mucho que me haces falta… Y lo inútil de estas cartas.

El no saber si las lees, si las tiras o que… Te he mandado tantas que ya no me acuerdo que es lo que te escribo…

K. N.

Demasiadas cartas, demasiadas. Dos años desde que comenzaron a llegar… a veces venían seguidas, a veces tardaban meses en que llegaran. Pero desde hace cuatro meses dejaron de llegar, a lo mucho se habían demorado dos meses, pero ya era mucho. Tal vez K. N. ya se había aburrido de mandarle las cartas. Lo único que le había llegado era un paquete que traía un viejo perrito de peluche que traía escrito en la etiqueta "Duran".

"_Cuando llegó aquél paquete me sorprendió el remitente: Shizuru Fujino, pero no pude mandármelo a mi misma. Extrañamente… ese perrito… en cuanto lo vi, la tristeza no me abandona desde entonces. Lágrimas calientes y dolorosas cubrieron mi rostro con solo verlo. _

_Nunca pude tirar aquellas cartas, que contenían anécdotas de aquella mujer K. N. y su senpai, la presidenta estudiantil de su escuela, que asumo… eran amantes. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso conmigo? Aunque en varias cartas me escribe lo mucho que le hago falta y cuanto me ama… Y en otras da a entender que soy yo esa persona. Su senpai. Pero… no es posible. Yo nunca estudie en Tokio, siempre he vivido en Kyoto… es lo que mis padres y mis papeles dicen. Yo nunca he vivido en Tokio, a lo mucho he ido de compras… Además nunca fui presidenta estudiantil. Estudie la universidad aquí mismo y aquí mismo trabajo._

_Nunca he dejado la casa de mis padres. ¿Qué clase de perdedora soy?_

_Lo cierto es que es algo que siento que yo no haría, pero ese es el problema. Hace tres años tuve un accidente, en la carretera, yo iba manejando y alguien se me cerró… volqué el carro que traía y estuve muy grave… eso me han dicho. Me dio amnesia… pero según mi familia no he olvidado nada importante y todo me lo han dicho… pero a veces no se si creerles o no… se supone que mis recuerdos regresarían, pero no he recordado nada… absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera se manejar, aunque dicen que es parte de lo mismo… estoy como en esas cartas… nada es claro para mi. Nada. __Ni si quiera me dejan ir a Tokio sola, siempre voy acompañada de alguien de confianza de la familia o de mi mejor amiga, Nao. Aunque no entiendo como podemos ser amigas de toda la vida, si me cae tan mal._

_¿Duran… tú sabes quien soy verdad?"_

_**Segunda parte: Soy Duran, soy yo.**_

Una pelirroja estaba al pie de la cama, mirando a la pared como si esta fuese transparente y hubiera una magnifica vista.

- Ya son 10 meses ¿sabes?

"_Claro que lo se, imbécil… "_

- Ne Natsuki… ¿por qué no despiertas? El día esta hermoso… Bueno no, esta horrible, llueve y hace frío pero deberías despertar aunque sea para quejarte

"_¿Crees que si tuviera opción estaría así?"_

Un joven entró a la habitación.

- Ya es hora Mai, vamos a llegar tarde

- Si… bueno, Natsuki, al rato vengo…

- No hace falta que vengamos, no lo sabe y si lo supiera apuesto que le da igual

- ¡No digas eso Tate! Te va a escuchar…

- Claro que no… ya vámonos mejor

- Si, ya nos vamos… Y al rato vuelvo Natsuki.

"_Agradezco en verdad el que Mai venga a verme, pero se que le causo muchos problemas con Tate, y a veces me gustaría que dejara de venir, como mi madre que ya se olvido que sigo respirando. Mi vida ya estaba lo suficientemente jodida y me sucedió esto. Mejor me hubiera muerto, es lo que siempre pienso, pero no… creo que no es el momento de morir, aún me quedan cosas que hacer… muchas cosas… en verdad._

_Lo peor de todo es estar conciente… siempre conciente de todo, y no solo aquí… si no en todos lados. _

_Detesto verme ahí postrada en esa cama, con un maldito respirador y conectada a no se cuantas inútiles máquinas… Parezco muerta en vida en realidad. Estoy más muerta… mi piel tiene un color horrible, bajé de peso, demasiado…_

_Pero mi "alma" no tiene forma… solo que puedo estar en cualquier lugar. _

_¿Qué fue lo que paso? Si, es que no me he explicado correctamente._

_La historia de mi vida es sencilla… Mi familia consiste en mi madre y yo, mi padre murió hace años junto con mi hermana mayor, producto de un asalto. Yo tenía dos años entonces y mi hermana tenía diez años, pobre Alyssa. Aunque es una molestia… un verdadero dolor en el trasero. _

_Como sea… siempre viví amargada por toda la situación aquella, porque la vida no volvió a ser la misma, nunca… _

_Pero fue cuando la conocí… desde secundaria… una chica que aún ahora y en este momento me hace sentir un mar de sensaciones que son difíciles de expresar…_

_Solo aquél que ha estado de verdad enamorado sabe a que me refiero. Como sea, aunque al principio yo estaba renuente a nuestra amistad, pues soy del tipo de personas que desconfía hasta de su sombra. _

_Yo era la rebelde por excelencia, que siempre se metía en problemas y ella era la perfecta alumna de excelentes calificaciones e intachable conducta. Y por su puesto, nuestra amada kaichou… _

_Pero dicen que opuestos se atraen, ella de buena familia de Kyoto y yo una chica común y corriente… Pero estábamos destinadas desde siempre, ella era para mi y yo para ella. Nuestro amor finalmente se dio, pues eso pudo más que mi desconfianza y que la desaprobación del mundo entero, aunque claro… sus padres odiaban toda esta situación._

_Pero a ella le daba igual, sus amenazas no eran nada en comparación de nuestro amor; vivíamos juntas… Ella terminó la universidad aquí en Tokio, y yo también, comenzamos a trabajar y todo era perfecto, pero eso no existe. Siempre me lo decía mi madre: la perfección no existe. ¿Y que fue lo que pasó? Que uno de tantos psicópatas se le ocurrió arrollar a todos los transeúntes de una concurrida calle céntrica. Y entre los peatones estaba mi amor… _

_Aunque ella estuvo en coma, fue por poco tiempo, pero me dolió mucho cuando me dijo: ¿Quién eres? No le supe responder entonces… Y fue la última vez que la vi, porque sus malditos padres me amenazaron, aprovecharon que ella no se acordaba de mi para hacer lo que se les dio su gana. Entonces me cambie de casa, por que todo lo que me recordaba a Shizuru me hacía daño… Pero mi depresión duró poco, empecé a escribirle cartas a Shizuru, cartas que eran entregadas en los lugares que ella frecuentaba gracias a Yamada, un amigo mió que viajaba a Kyoto bastante seguido. Pero llegó el fatídico pero hermoso día en que volví a ver a mi amada en Tokio, pero desgraciadamente iba con ella alguien a quien no conozco, pero era otra mujer, por un momento pensé que era la nueva amante de Shizuru, pero después de observarlas un rato llegué a la conclusión de que no eran nada de eso. Pero no me gustó como me vio la otra mujer, es como si supiera quien era yo._

_Y a los__ pocos días mientras estaba yendo a un encargo a Osaka, en la carretera una cuerda de acero poncho las llantas de mi Ducati y caí al piso… casi estoy segura de que vi a la mujer aquella que iba con Shizuru antes de caer inconciente para siempre. _

_Quedé en estado de coma, y desde entonces han pasado dos cosas, la primera es el debate de mi mama y de Mai, mi mejor amiga en dejarme conectada o desconectarme de las máquinas, pues nunca voy a despertar… o eso es lo que dice mi mama. Mai insiste en que despertaré algún día. _

_Y la segunda es que, cuando estuve en cirugía tuve una visión o lo que sea que haya sido…_

_[Flashback]_

_- Alyssa… ¿Eres tú? ¿Estoy muerta también?_

_- Hola hermana yo estoy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?_

_- Si lo siento, pero entiéndeme, estoy teniendo un sueño contigo que estas muerta y lo peor es que me contestas…_

_- No tú entiéndeme, no hay mucho tiempo y honestamente no estas como para desperdiciar ningún minuto más _

_- ¿Minuto? Creí que cuando uno estaba muerto, daba igual si pasaba el tiempo o no_

_- No estas muerta ¿Contenta? Vas a estar conciente, pues tienes una oportunidad de vivir. A diferencia mía, hay alguien que te espera… Alguien que te ama…_

_- ¿Shizuru?_

_- No, Mai_

_- Ah…_

_- ¡Obvio que es Shizuru!_

_- Ah…_

_- Tu y tus "ah" – La pequeña Alyssa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia_

_- Pues ¿Qué quieres que diga?_

_- En fin, vas a despertar si logras que Shizuru se acuerde de ti_

_- ¿Qué? ¿No me puedes pedir algo más difícil? ¿Cómo pedirle matrimonio? Estas viendo que aún viva y con mis cartas no me pudo recordar ni tantito… ¿Siendo un fantasma voy a lograrlo?_

_- No eres un fantasma, y puedes manifestarte una sola vez… Así que se sabia. Pero puedes manipular algunas situaciones y objetos… así vas a poder lograrlo, es facilísimo… y bueno, no solo que se acuerde de ti, pero digamos… tu alma esta en tres partes, tu cuerpo, en donde pusiste tu corazón y donde guardaste tu dolor._

_- ¿Y donde carajo esta eso?_

_- Bueno… eso tu lo sabes, no yo… Buena suerte_

_- ¡Espera!_

_[Fin de Flashback]_

_Y eso fue lo que pasó… Mai sabía todo lo de las cartas que le mandaba a Shizuru y le dije en una de nuestras borracheras que en caso de que me muriera o me pasara algo como esto, le mandara un paquete que hice esa misma noche… Aunque de remitente puse a Shizuru y como destinatario también y nuestra vieja dirección, se que lo recibió, por que resulta que gracias a Duran, el perro de peluche de mi infancia, puedo materializarme cerca de Shizuru, aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer…_

_Además de que solo puedo aparecer si Shizuru tiene a Duran con ella__… Lo peor de todo es que tengo poco tiempo. Si no me apresuro a hacer algo para que Shizuru me recuerde, mi madre finalmente me va a desconectar. Y ya no tengo tiempo que perder._

_**Tercera parte: Recolectando recuerdos**_

"_Por más que trato… No encuentro nada diferente a lo que me han dicho mis padres…__Y toda la gente afirma lo mismo que ellos me dijeron, pero no hay recuerdos materiales y concretos de que aquello sea cierto. Lo único que tengo es a Duran, y aquella dirección._

_Afortunadamente ese paquete lo recibí yo y nadie se dio cuenta. Solo me queda ir a buscar aquella dirección, yo no recuerdo haberlo mandado y no hay manera de que yo haya mandado aquél perrito.__ Hay algo que me dice que no debo creer todo lo que me dicen acerca de mi pasado, lo sé._

_He estado acostada en mi cama viendo a este perrito, lo podría ver por horas sé que guarda algo más, siento que le tengo mucho aprecio y no me gustaría que algo le pasara, al igual, que aunque se trate de un peluche me agrada tenerlo de compañía me es muy reconfortante, me siento mejor con Duran que con mis padre o incluso que con Nao._

_- Dime Duran, ¿qué se siente ser tan pachoncito?- le hablé al peluche abrazándolo y sintiendo lo suave que es, no me importa que no me entienda e incluso no me escuche, me gusta hablarle y contarle mis cosas._

_Hay cosas de mi pasado que considero que no cuadran mucho, ya ,lo había dicho pero estoy segura que hay algo más, algo más allá de lo que mis ojos puedan ver, porque han dicho que aunque no lo puedas ver, sentir, no significa que no exista, no sé exactamente el qué, pero sé que debo buscar ese algo._

_- Y sé que tiene que ver contigo, mi querido amigo - le hablé al peluche, como si tuviera cinco años, que frustración ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente como era mi vida a los cinco años, no sé si jugaba con peluches, con muñecas o juegos de té._

_Siento un vacío en mi vida, mi corazón quiere recordar algo más pero mi mente no puede, sin que pueda evitarlo de mis ojos salen dos lágrimas no sé porque lloro, lo que sí sé es que duele, duele mucho, me aferro al peluche, hay cosas que te lastiman más de lo que uno puede soportar y sin lastimar el cuerpo… ¿pero qué digo? Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Pude escuchar un ruido en la cocina, fui a ver, posiblemente mis padre ya regresaron, al llegar no pude encontrarme con nada, al principio pensé que podría tratarse de un ladrón o algo similar pero nada, entonces comencé a indagar para así descubrir que era lo que ocasionó aquel ruido, nada de nada, hasta que me tropecé con algo, cuando dejé de sobarme mis pobres nalgas por el golpe me percaté de que ese frasco era de mayonesa y la puerta de la alacena de la parte de arriba estaba abierta, de donde se cayó el frasco._

_- Parece que resolvimos el misterio pequeño Duran - en ningún momento solté el peluche- ¿Por qué no se fijan como acomodan las cosas?_

_Coloqué el frasco en su lugar y antes de salir se volvió a caer, repetí el mismo proceso desesperadamente en varias ocasiones, pero el frasco no se quedaba en su lugar, al final me hice un sándwich untando un poco de mayonesa, le dí una mordida, pero algo le faltaba comencé a untarle y untarle mayonesa hasta que quedó perfecto, mi cabeza comenzó a dar de vueltas, puedo tener un leve recuerdo…_

_Caí al piso medio inconciente, recuerdo haber comido un sándwich así, mis ojos se cerraron. Me encontraba muy feliz por que al fin esa persona me había hecho algo de comer con sus manos, esas manos que me encantaban tanto, pero… ¿Quién es? No la puedo ver, no sé nada, ni su edad, ni su sexo, nada, quiero saber, ¿por qué me siento tan feliz? En ese momento comienzo a abrir mis ojos sigo en el piso, me pongo de pie veo que aún no hay nadie en casa, solo a mi lado esta Duran, no recuerdo haber dejado a Duran en el piso junto a mí, de seguro cuando me intenté sostener lo tiré al piso conmigo, como sea me levanto y termino de comer mi sándwich._

_- Duran… es rica la mayonesa ¿verdad? _

_Yo hablándole a un peluche. Debo estar mal. Pero en algún momento de mi vida se que estuve involucrada con la mayonesa… que raro._

_- ¿Qué haces en el piso?_

_- ¿Tienes llave?_

_De la nada apareció Nao, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo entró a la casa, y solo me miraba raro._

_- ¿Y ese perro?_

_- Ah… es mío_

_- No sabía que eras del tipo de personas que anda cargando peluches_

_- Yo tampoco_

_- Eres graciosa… Oye, huele demasiado a mayonesa_

_- Ah… eso, también me di cuenta que me encanta la mayonesa_

_- ¿Ah si? Que rara eres…_

_- Tú deberías saberlo._

_- ¿Yo? Ah… sí, claro, cierto, cierto, por supuesto que lo sé, je jeje, creo que en la escuela te decían "la niña mayonesa" - no le creí._

_- ¿Cómo que "creo"?_

_- Pues tú sabes, el estrés, la fatiga, insomnio, el hambre… todo eso hace que se me olviden las cosas, ya me estoy haciendo anciana. Déjame darle un besito a tu perrito…_

_- Bueno…_

_Pero por alguna razón cada que Nao intentaba besar a Duran, este se movía un poco para atrás._

_- Como que esta poseído o algo_

_- Que raro… Oye Nao ¿Me puedes decir algo de mi pasado?_

_Siempre disparaba la pregunta en el momento menos indicado para agarrarla sin guardia._

_- ¿Otra vez con eso?_

_- Anda Nao… a veces pienso que no me dices nada por que no lo sabes_

_- No… no es eso, te lo aseguro, es solo que ya te lo explique, no se mucho de tu vida personal fuera de la escuela y esas cosas_

_- Se supone que eres mi amiga ¿no?_

_- Si, pero siempre has sido una mujer muy reservada…_

_- Solo respóndeme algo… ¿tenía yo pareja?_

_- ¿Te refieres a un novio?_

_- Eh... si_

_- No que yo recuerde… Antes del accidente no lo tenías, o no me lo habías dicho, pero no que yo sepa_

_En realidad su respuesta no me sonó falsa, creo que en realidad ella no tenía ni idea._

_- Pero creo que querías ser monja Shizuru_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si… eso era, por eso no tienes novio… _

_- Es broma ¿verdad?_

_Nao sonrió de manera macabra._

_- Si, vamos no te lo tomes tan en serio_

_- Ya me habías dado un susto_

_- Perdona, perdona, pero de verdad que no me pude resistir, me pareció muy tentador…- de repente a Nao se le cayó una lata de frijoles refritos en la cabeza, se cayó de la __alacena y yo no pude evitar que me diera mucha risa aquello._

_- En esta casa espantan… debería cobrarles más…_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Nada, nada…- lo último lo dijo en un susurro que no alcancé a escuchar muy bien, yo sé que tiene algo que ver con mi amnesia e incluso con mi pasado._

_Le ofrecí algo de tomar y nos pusimos a hablar de cosas, aunque en realidad yo ya quería que se marchara para irme a acostar un rato con mi perrito de peluche, no me sentía de ánimos de aguantar a Nao, pobre chica pero hay algo que no me logra simpatizar en ella, simplemente no lo sé._

_- Aunque te verías genial de monja…_

_- Y tú te verías bien si fueras muda._

_- Si, me lo dicen siempre_

_- Bueno… creo que ya es tarde y deberías ir a tu casa_

_- Si, supongo que si, además tu casa ya me dio miedo, hasta luego Shizuru_

_- Hasta luego Nao_

_En cuanto vi que se marchaba, me dispuse a pensar en un plan para poder ir a Tokio y averiguar aquella dirección._

_Pero realmente no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para estar en Tokio sin que mis padres se enojen o sospechen, porque de que me ocultan algo, me lo ocultan._

_Después de tanto pensar me cansé y fui a la biblioteca familiar, un cuarto enorme y lleno de enorme volúmenes viejos y claro, demasiados álbumes de fotos familiares. _

_Me llevé a Duran conmigo por alguna razón y ya en la biblioteca fui a ver esas fotos, siempre trato de buscar respuestas ahí… pero por alguna razón no hay fotos mías de cuando era una adolescente… Solo hay fotos de mi niñez, y aunque me han ayudado a recordar cosas no es suficiente._

_Al final… me cansé y los deje otra vez en su lugar… No me acuerdo si a mi me gusta leer, creo que no, porque no hay libros en mi habitación, ni si quiera los de la universidad… _

_Justo cuando estoy por irme, un libro se cae. Es un libro verde que dice "El monje que vendió su Ferrari", leo la contraportada y es un libro motivacional, nada que me interese y lo pongo en su sitio. Pues se vuelve a caer… tal vez Nao tenga razón._

_Pero esta vez se cayó abierto y un papel se salió del libro._

_- ¿Qué esto?_

_Pero no era un papel… era una foto. Una foto mía… probablemente estaba en preparatoria… tenía un uniforme en tonos beige. Y atrás venía una escritura que conocía bastante bien._

Te ves hermosa, gracias por dejar tomarte esta foto, así nunca olvidarás que fuiste presidenta.

_No venía el nombre de quien lo escribió, pero… se que era la misma persona que me escribía. Esa era definitivamente yo, la de la foto, sonriente en un hermoso jardín de flores de todos los colores. En mis ojos había un brillo especial que es difícil de describir. Estaba enamorada._

_*******_

"_Mientras veo como lloras ante la foto que yo te tomé tu último día en Fuka más me duele todo lo que pasó. No sabes Shizuru como anhelo abrazarte y besarte como tantas veces lo hice. Pero ahora mismo no puedo. Espero que lo poco que he hecho te ayude a recordarme"_

_*******_

"_Desde aquél día que encontré esa foto he estado buscando por todos lados alguna pista. Aquél libro decía: Propiedad de Shizuru Fujino, Academia Fuka. _

_Y ese libro estaba entre los libros de mi padre, así que definitivamente me han estado ocultando cosas. Ese día tendría la oportunidad de salir a Tokio con Nao, y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de ir a ver la dirección del paquete de Duran._

_Por alguna razón siempre lo tenía conmigo… era el único que sabía algo de mi, lo gracioso es que… ¿como sabía que Duran era "niño" y no niña?_

_- ¿Estas lista?_

_- Si Nao, ya estoy lista_

_Ese día viajamos desde Kyoto hacia la capital Nipona. Si, era un sacrificio, pero alegué que necesitaba ir a comprar algo con urgencia… y visitar a mi psicóloga de confianza, pues desde mi pérdida de memoria frecuentaba a una psicóloga que me ayudaba… La veía cada 3 meses, pero dije que urgía. Y pues no podía espera más tiempo hasta la próxima cita, en dos meses, además que era peligroso, pues siempre me acompañaban mis padres._

_Ya en la ciudad tenía un plan._

_- ¿Por qué tenemos que venir por aquí primero?_

_- Por que quiero buscar algo…_

_Mi plan era llevarla a una zona comercial muy transitada… y perderla. Pero no contaba con distraerme un poco. Encontré una agencia de motocicletas._

_- Vámonos Shizuru…_

_- Espera… Hay algo…_

_- En serio, vámonos_

_Había algo en esos vehículos que me llamaban tanto la atención, es como si yo conociera lo que es subir a uno de esos caballos de acero. Pero entonces vi una marca en particular. Ducati. Y mi cabeza me estaba comenzando a dar vueltas. Había algo con las motocicletas y con las Ducati en particular, ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si Nao, gracias, mejor vámonos_

_- Te lo dije_

_Afortunadamente me pude componer antes de que mi plan se echara a perder, era hora pico y entonces me fui cuando nos perdimos entre la multitud de gente. _

_Ya lejos de Nao, pedí un taxi y le di la dirección, era un edificio de departamentos… Y me dirigí al edificio y al número que indicaba la dirección, toqué y me abrió la puerta una mujer de edad avanzada._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Buenas tardes… Disculpe… me mandaron un paquete con esta dirección… y…_

_Le expliqué a la señora, pero ella se llamaba Megumi Kiba y tenía casi tres años en ese departamento y no sabía nada de los anteriores habitantes de aquél departamento. No me quedó de otra que disculparme por las molestias ocasionadas e irme, y tratar de buscar al administrador del edificio a ver si sabía algo, aunque era improbable ya que el antiguo administrador falleció y todos los conserjes y los que trabajaban ahí fueron cambiados._

_Justo cuando estaba yo por subirme al elevador sentí que alguien jaló mi bolso y todo lo que traía dentro se cayó e impactó en una puerta… haciendo que sonara como si tocaran… y salió una muchacha de cabello castaño y un joven de cabello casi gris… _

_- ¿Shizuru – san?_

_Yo me quedé fría._

_- Ho-hola… Hi… Hi… ¿Higurashi Akane? – No se por qué pero me acordé de ese nombre… - Y… Kazuya_

_- Vaya… no creía que te acordaras de nosotros, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad Akane – chan?_

_- Si… de pronto se mudaron… bueno… _

_¿Mudaron? ¿Yo vivía con alguien aquí? ¿En el apartamento de esa anciana?_

_- No te quedes ahí Shizuru – san, pasa por favor…_

_- Si, gracias… Akane – san_

_- Bueno… toma asiento por favor, ¿no esta ocupada verdad?_

_- Tengo bastante tiempo Kazuya – san_

_- ¿Té verdad? La última vez que estuviste aquí me dijiste que tu bebida favorita era el té verde Chai – Me dijo la chica_

_¿En serio? Vaya… esta chica sabe más que yo misma de yo_

_- Claro…Voy a prepararte un poco de té_

_La chica se fue a hacer el té y yo me quedé con el muchacho, y escuché el llanto de un bebé…_

_- ¿Es suyo?_

_- Si… solo tiene 6 meses… es el pequeño Kazu… je je_

_- Felicidades_

_- Si… pero es un gran esfuerzo – Llegó Akane con el té – No me mal entiendas, pero el tener un bebé trae muchas responsabilidades… no solo dinero y tiempo, si no que te empiezas a preocupar por su futuro y por su seguridad… cosas así…_

_En ese entonces… cuando mencionó esas cosas sentí un poco de angustia y casi rompo a llorar…_

_- Lo siento Shizuru – san, recuerdo que me mencionaste que a ti y a tu pareja querían un bebe… ¿ya lo tienen?_

_- Akane – chan no seas imprudente –Kazu estaba un poco preocupado _

_- Lo siento Shizuru – san, es imprudente mi comentario… pero… ¿y su novia?_

_¿Novia?_

_- Usted y su novia hacían una pareja hermosa… Ella era una chica hermosa, parecía modelo… ¿Era modelo? – A Akane le brillaban los ojos… como si le gustara aquella muchacha que era mi novia…_

_- ¡Akane! _

_- Ay Kazu como si a ti no se te hubiera caído la baba por esa muchacha_

_- Bueno… honestamente, hay algo que me gustaría contarles…_

_Les relate como un día había despertado en Kyoto y me habían dicho mis padres algunos detalles de mi vida antes del accidente pero nada recordé… Les conté un poco lo que me dijeron y que estaba buscando las respuestas…_

_- Que tragedia… ¿no crees amor?_

_- Si, Kazu… lo malo es que… no podemos ayudarte mucho Shizuru – san, la verdad es que… ustedes eran muy reservadas, usted un día me ayudó cuando tenía todas las compras del súper y se me cayeron las llaves… fue la primera vez que hablamos, coincidíamos a veces en los pasillos y un día vino aquí conmigo por que la invité, siempre me ayudaba… Ustedes no se llevaban bien con nadie, pues varias veces los demás habitantes del edificio se quejaron, pues como hay familias con niños… hay algunas madres exageradas… se que no tiene nada de malo, pero éramos los únicos que nos llevábamos bien con ustedes. Aunque bueno… con usted… su novia era muy huraña y alguna vez se fue a los golpes con los padres de familia…_

_- Y… ¿no saben su nombre?_

_- Lamentablemente no… Aunque… le podemos decir como era físicamente… - Kazu fue el que habló esta vez – Ella era un poco más baja que usted, tenía el cabello largo y de color azul cobalto, ojos verdes… y un cuerpo… que… uy…_

_- Ay Kazu… Bueno… básicamente lo que dijo mi esposo es verdad… claro que nunca podríamos hacerle justicia a la belleza de su novia_

_- Ya veo…_

_- Ahora que lo recuerdo… Usted dijo que sus padres le dijeron que se accidentó en la carretera ¿verdad?_

_- En efecto_

_- Pues recuerdo que también me mencionó que usted le tenía miedo a los autos, pues sus padres tuvieron un accidente cuando era chica, pero sin embargo le gustaba ir en motocicleta con su novia_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- ¡Si! Tenía una Ducati increíble…_

_- Ay Kazu… dejarás de ser hombre_

_Bueno, eso explica lo de las motos Ducati… _

_- Lástima que no la podamos ayudar más…_

_- ¿Cuándo se mudo ella?_

_- Hace tres años casi… ya no supimos nada de ella… pero… bueno… le va a parecer extraño, pero su novia y yo tenemos una amiga en común, cuando su novia se mudó, la ayudó una de mis amigas… se llama Mai Tokiha… aunque no se donde vive, pero le puedo dar ese nombre_

_- Muchas gracias Akane – san_

_- En serio lamentamos no ser de más ayuda_

_- No te preocupes Kazuya…_

_- Aunque debería ir a la escuela esa que dice, probablemente le den más información…_

_- Lo haré Akane – san_

_- Aunque existe la posibilidad de que le haya pasado algo a su novia después del accidente… a lo mejor se murió_

_- ¡Kazu! Eso no lo sabemos y lo dudo… no me gusta especular, pero si quieren saber mi teoría, creo que sus padres tienen algo que ver…_

_Y no lo dudo_

_- Usted me contó alguna vez que a sus padres no les gustaba nada su relación con aquella chica_

_- Entonces no hay más… Mis padres están metidos en esto… Bueno, ya no los interrumpo más, en cuanto resuelva esto, yo y mi novia los visitaremos_

_- Muchas gracias Shizuru – san, y no lo olvide: Mai Tokiha, seguro que ella sabe algo de su novia_

_- Gracias y hasta luego_

_Ahora me dirijo a la psicóloga y se me ha ocurrido un plan… Ella hasta ahora ha sido la única persona de mi presente en la que casi confío pero ella me tiene que decir algunas cosas de todos modos…_

_Llegué al consultorio de mi directora, Saori Yotsuba, la cuál me recibió aún sin cita, pero estaba claramente sorprendida por mi llegada ahí…_

_- Señorita Fujino… ¿A que se debe su visita?_

_- Pues… No podía esperar a la siguiente cita, además de que he comenzado a recordar cosas… y la gente comienza a recordarme_

_- Ya veo, pues bien por usted Fujino – san_

_- Pero hay algo que no me gusta_

_- ¿Y que será?_

_- Pues… parece que no coinciden las cosas que yo recuerdo y las que me recuerdan con lo que me han dicho mis padres…_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Mire… quiero ir al grano, ¿usted sabe algo acerca de mi pasado? De mi verdadero pasado_

_- No se de que habla Fujino – san, en serio…_

_- Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que es verdad que perdí la memoria, pero mis padres se inventaron una historia y estos años he estado viviendo una mentira, y creo que hay gente que lo sabía, pues se hasta donde llega la influencia de mis padres_

_- Fujino – san, me apena escuchar eso, a mi me dijeron que usted tuvo un accidente y el doctor que la trató mando a sus padres conmigo, pero en realidad yo no sé nada de su pasado… Que yo sepa, siempre les dije a sus padres que ellos serían quienes la ayudarían a usted más que yo, pues si usted de verdad no recordaba nada, ellos eran los únicos capaces de hacerla recordar_

_- Usted tampoco sabe nada…_

_- Me temo que no… Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esta situación, yo no sabía nada de esto y créeme que nunca me hubiera prestado a ello_

_Es una lástima… Yo pensaba que ella me iba a dar más respuestas, pero parece que no, solo hay una persona que puede saber algo._

_- Pero Fujino – san, ¿Cómo es que recuerdas?_

_- Bueno, hay cosas que me han hecho recordar un poco, pero aún no me llegan todos los recuerdos, por ejemplo… se que me gusta la mayonesa, y que solía montar en una moto Ducati…_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Tú sola?_

_- No… Con mi pareja, al parecer vivía con alguien, y ese alguien es la razón por la que mis padres no me quisieron decir nada_

_- Suena lógico… ¿Y has recordado a esa pareja?_

_- Muy vagamente… probablemente no lo quería tanto, si no hubiese recordado_

_- No es eso… Durante el accidente… Tuviste suerte de no haber muerto, el carro te pasó encima… Ese loco… fuiste una de las pocas sobrevivientes a ese acto tan macabro… Eso de que te atropellen…_

_Entonces en ese momento un miedo incontrolable se hizo presente, una sensación que nunca había experimentado… _

_Un recuerdo vino a mí como una película, tan clara y tan vívida… Yo en la calle y de pronto los gritos y la gente tratando de escapar, yo volteé y vi una camioneta blanca que se iba sobre mi y entonces todo se nubló…_

_- ¿Atropellada? ¿Yo? ¿No fue un accidente de carretera?_

_- ¿Carretera? No… El médico que te atendió me pasó sus reportes y todo y no, fue algo que hasta salio en las noticias, pero claro, tus padres probablemente movieron sus influencias para que no se te nombrara a ti como víctima de aquella masacre. El tipo aquél se suicido antes de que la policía lo atrapara. Yo nunca mencioné nada, pues no lo recordabas y fue un evento demasiado traumático, yo atendí a varios de los sobrevivientes y… digamos que viven en una pesadilla interminable_

_- Pero aún así… _

_- Es lo único que me pidieron tus padres, que no mencionara nada del accidente, pero yo pensé quera porque era demasiado para ti, me disculpo… Creo que falté a mi honor como médico que soy…_

_- No se preocupe doctora… creo que no es su culpa de todos modos_

_- Bueno, lo importante es que… La parte frontal de tu cerebro se vio un poco afectada por el impacto, por lo que muchos de tus recuerdos se fueron, de hecho… Gradualmente fue que te acordaste de cosas como lo que viste en la escuela ¿no es así? Aún en estos momentos no recuerdas todo… Si no hasta que lo ves o lo vives_

_- Así es… No recuerdo todo así nada más_

_- Deberías hablar con tus padres…_

_- Eso me gustaría, pero no se si sea buena idea… Podría hacerme el favor de no decir nada… ¿Si?_

_- Claro, creo que te lo debo_

_- En ese caso… nos vemos pronto_

_- Buena suerte_

_Cuando salí, Nao estaba esperándome afuera, con el rostro preocupado_

_- Así que estabas aquí, me metiste un susto…_

_- Lo siento Nao, es que urgía ver a la doctora y como te perdí… supuse que me buscarías aquí_

_- Pues si… es el último lugar al que te buscaría pero que bueno que estas aquí, mejor vámonos_

_- Si… mis padres deben estar preocupados_

_Todo salió como yo esperaba. Sabía que Nao iba a estar ahí…_

_Salimos, pero aún no estaba lista para irme de Tokio_

_- Espera un momento, tengo que entrar a aquella cabina telefónica_

_- Te espero_

_Ahí encontré un directorio y arranqué la página de los apellidos con To_

_- ¿Para qué es eso Shizuru?_

_- Nao… tenemos que hablar_

_- Esta bien, ¿de qué?_

_- Tú no me conoces en realidad ¿verdad? _

_Una sonrisa socarrona se formó._

_- No en realidad, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Ya recordaste?_

_- No todo, solo algunas cosas… Todo apunta a que tuve… una relación que a mis padres no les gusto… Tuve un accidente y aprovecharon de mi perdida de memoria para que yo olvidara todo…_

_- Vaya… Eres bastante lista, ¿tu sola en serio lo descubriste?_

_- Algunas cosas, como que iba en la academia Fuka y que vivía en un apartamento aquí en Tokio_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y ya recordaste a tu novio?_

_- ¿Novio? ¿No era novia?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Es broma?_

_- No…_

_- Demonios… Entonces aquella chica… ¡No! Diablos_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Nada_

_- Dime Nao_

_- Bueno… Tus padres me pagaron y me pagan para que no te quite la vista ni un minuto… Y bueno… ellos me dijeron que era por que tenías un novio que no te convenía y cosas así me dijeron y no vale la pena que las repita, pero hace casi un año que venimos a Tokio y una chica no te quitaba la mirada de encima, entonces me dijeron que era una mala persona, la misma que te causo el accidente… y bueno, me llegaste a caer bien y yo… ellos… me pagaron para que me deshiciera de ella, pero yo en serio…_

_- ¡Que hiciste!_

_- Hice que se accidentara en su moto, pero… No se si esté viva aún_

_- ¿Cómo pudiste? _

_- No sabía ¡Lo juro!_

_- ¿Cómo se llama?_

_- No sé… solo me dijeron que era ella y ya… le tome una foto aquella vez y se las mostré a tus padres pero no se como se llama y ya no tengo la foto_

_- Nao… No quiero que les digas nada a mis padres_

_Rápidamente saqué mi chequera y puse una cantidad con muchos ceros._

_- Aquí tienes… Espero que sea más de que lo que te dieron_

_- Mucho más… ¿Mato a tus padres?_

_- No… quiero que sigas fingiendo con ellos que no sé nada y quiero que busques a una Mai Tokiha, me imagino que es joven_

_Le di la hoja del directorio_

_- Esta bien, te prometo que la encontraré… ahora vámonos a casa antes de que tus padres se den cuenta_

_- Si…_

_**Cuarta Parte: Conexiones**_

Las cosas estaban bastante tensas y las dos mujeres solo se veían con odio y rencor, tenía más de una hora que estaban ahí, paradas y sin decir nada desde que salieron de la oficina del director del hospital. La más joven suspiro…

- No puedo creer que en serio lo vaya a hacer…

- Y yo no puedo creer que te sigas metiendo en lo que no te importa

- Yo soy amiga de su hija

- Pero mi hija ya está muerta

- Aún no lo esta… Recuerde que el médico dijo que aún hay posibilidades de que ella reaccione

- Ya pasó mucho tiempo… Y yo… ya no puedo más Tokiha – san… estoy cansada y además… no puedo seguir pagando

- Yo sé… pero es que…

- Mira Tokiha… yo ya di por hecho que mi hija nunca va a abrir los ojos

- Kuga – san…

- Así que si tú vas a correr con los gastos ya es tu decisión tenerla conectada

- Pero… sabe usted que solo podría pagar a lo mucho una semana… y eso quien sabe

- Pues ya no es mi problema Mai

- Señora…

- Yo ya no voy a dar marcha atrás Mai… Si decides dejarla descansar en paz, avísame para pagar los gastos del funeral, de lo contrario… ya no quiero saber nada

"_Vaya… gracias madre… En serio."_

Saeko Kuga dejó a Mai en el pasillo y está se dirigió a la habitación de Natsuki.

- Se acabó Tate… Le voy a decir a Fujino

- ¡No! Recuerda que Kuga dijo que por ningún motivo…

- No me importa lo que diga… Además… si… si… Natsuki no despierta…

- Sería como si no se hubiera conocido y nada de lo que vivieron pasó… pero… Mai, tal vez así sea mejor

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Tate?

- Pues… no te enojes… es que… Mira, ponte en el lugar de la mamá de Natsuki, ella misma le dijo que era mejor que Shizuru se haya olvidado de todo, tú sabes que hubo muchos problemas y a Saeko – san no le gustaba nada la relación de su hija con Fujino…

- ¿Y eso qué? A Shiho no le gusta la relación que tenemos tu y yo y no por eso vamos a pretender que no nos conocemos

- Pero Mai, entiende, ellas no pretenden, Fujino no recuerda nada y Natsuki esta muerta…

- ¡NO ESTA MUERTA! – La pelirroja había tenido suficiente – Vete…

- Pero…

- Largo…

El chico salió de la habitación y Mai comenzó al golpear a Natsuki…

- ¡Despiértate…! ¡Maldita sea! Yo se que me estas oyendo… ¿Vas a dejar que pase esto? ¿Vas a dejar que te ganen? Con lo que te costó aceptar que ella… que ella te amaba y tu a ella… Me dijiste que era ella tu vida… Natsuki… Yo ya no…

La chica estuvo llorando por bastante tiempo y la mitad de su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama donde yacía Natsuki Kuga y quedó dormida.

"_Creo que pronto se acerca…_

_- Alyssa_

_- ¿Si? Es extraño que me llames…_

_- Si, lo se, pero… Me dijiste que podía manifestarme una sola vez…_

_- Así es_

_- Quiero hacerlo ahora, con ella…_

_- Esta bien… Pero la única vez que podrás hacerlo, ¿estas segura? _

_- Si_

_- Yo pensé que te manifestarías ante Shizuru_

_- Como si tú lo fueras a permitir_

_Una sonrisa salió de su pequeña boca_

_- Claro, eres más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba… No le puedes decir toda la verdad a tu amiga ¿esta bien? _

_- Si…_

_- Ah, una cosa más Natsuki –neechan, no odies a nuestra madre, ha sufrido bastante y… cree que es lo mejor para ti_

_- Si…_

_- Bueno suerte_

_Espero que al menos esto me salga bien"_

Probablemente ya era muy entrada la madrugada, pero estaba todo a oscuras y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las máquinas y la débil respiración de Natsuki. Mai tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y entonces tenía hambre y frío.

- No deberías mal pasarte

- ¡Natsuki! – La chica al escuchar esa voz se volteó a ver… pero estaba igual que siempre… Entonces la vio en frente de ella, la misma Natsuki que conocía, no la que estaba postrada en una cama

- Ay no puede ser… estas muerta

- ¡No soy un fantasma!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es algo estupido… Esto que ves es una manifestación de mi alma o algo así…

- Claro que no es estúpido… se me hace muy lindo de hecho

- Nunca cambias Mai

- Tu tampoco…

- Mai… No tengo mucho tiempo, pero vengo a pedirte un favor… bueno… son varios, pero… creo que es mejor que me desconectes

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya no vale la pena seguir… Y creo que ya fue suficiente… No creo despertar nunca, además con tanto golpe que me diste creo que ese cuerpo no funciona ya…

- No digas eso… eres… una tonta…

- Escúchame… no me dejaste terminar. Quiero que me desconectes, si no despierto en…

- Una semana

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes una semana Natsuki, es lo más que puedo pagar… Tú sabes que no tengo dinero, pero por ti hasta me caso con Reito Kanzaki, el pagaría la cuenta si lo hago

- No quiero que hagas eso… Esta bien, una semana y ya, es mi última oportunidad de despertar…

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

- No le digas nada a Shizuru… No la busques por favor, ella se tiene que dar cuenta por si misma…

Demasiada información, Natsuki comenzaba desaparecer lentamente

- Demonios…Se supone que no debía decirte eso

- Ya veo como puedes despertar… Esta bien, no diré nada, se que lo vas a lograr

- Una cosa Mai… Me puedo materializar y aparecerme aunque nadie me vea donde esta mi cuerpo, donde guarde mi dolor y donde esta mi corazón… ¿Qué significa eso?

Natsuki ya había desaparecido hasta la cintura

- Has memoria Natsuki, de tus últimos días con Shizuru… es lo único que se me ocurre

- Se que Duran, mi perro de peluche es el dolor o el corazón…

Mai sonrió y sabía que significaba todo, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada

- Lo siento Natsuki, no puedo ayudarte más, solo trata de acordarte ¿si?

- Ma….

Y desapareció.

- Natsuki, suerte.

_*******_

- Esto es increíble… es como si estuviéramos dentro de una de esas historias ficticias

- ¿Un fan fic Chie – chan?

- Si, eso mismo Aoi

- No puede ser posible ¿verdad?

- Pues no, pero no solo fue posible si no que esta sucediendo

Había bastante gente afuera de la sala de visitas del hospital. Y al fin salió la persona que todo mundo esperaba.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la chica de lentes

- Pues… salió bien de la cirugía, lo malo es que… no es suficiente…dinero

- Mai… ve a descansar ¿si? – Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño

- Midori… no puedo descansar… y menos ahora

- Aoi, ve con ella, Mai descansa ¿si? Ya veremos que hacer… ¿esta bien?

- Bueno, aunque no se de que va a servir, ojala pudiera despertar de esta pesadilla

Las dos chicas se fueron a la casa de Mai, y ya ahí Mai se fue a acostar pero no consiguió dormir.

- Lo siento Natsuki, te fallé… Te prometí una semana y solo te pude dar tres días…

Cuando por fin Mai logró conciliar el sueño fue despertada a los pocos minutos, al parecer Aoi estaba riñendo con alguien.

- Le digo que no es buen momento… por favor

- Tiene que ser ahora, siempre vengo y nunca esta… por favor se lo suplico… TOKIHA

A Mai no le quedó de otra que ver que estaba pasando pues normalmente nadie la visitaba y esa voz…

- ¿Fujino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tokiha Mai?

- Si soy yo… ¿No me recuerdas?

- No del todo…

- Maldición… eso quiere decir que tampoco la recuerdas

- Solo tengo vagos recuerdos, pero se que puedes ayudarme

- No puedo ayudarte entonces Fujino

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que la madre de ella tenía razón, después de todo el sacrificio que hizo por ti tú no la merecías

- ¿Cómo quieren que recuerde si nadie me ayuda?

- Lo que más me sorprende es que no la recuerdes de verdad, ella te amaba más que a su propia vida y tú también… es por eso que me sorprende

- Por favor Shizuru… trata de recordarla… por favor

"_Nao consiguió la dirección de la tal Mai Tokiha, pero esa es toda la información que me dio, claro que fue una gran decepción… pero era lo que había y tenia que trabajar con eso. A mis padres solo les dije que ya había recordado y que me dejaran en paz pues si no los demandaría por lo que hicieron…_

_- ¿Por qué no me puedes decir nada?_

_- Se lo prometí, es la única razón… se que… tendría consecuencias terribles si te digo algo y eso es algo que ya comprobé… No pienses mal de mi Shizuru…_

_- ¿Qué es ese olor?_

_- Ah… Aoi ¿Calentaste comida?_

_- Si… lo siento Mai_

_- No, no hay problema_

_- ¿Ramen? _

_- Así es Fujino – san, ¿quieres un poco?_

_- Esta bien…_

_No era el momento de comer definitivamente, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo, al momento la comida estaba servida, era un platón enorme y olía demasiado bien…_

_- Itadakimasu_

_En cuanto me llevé el primer bocado a la boca me pasó lo mismo que aquella vez con la psicóloga… Pude ver todo como en una película… Yo, en ese mismo asiento y Tokiha en frente de mi riéndose y junto de mi… alguien._

_- Mai… ¿Puedo ver tu casa?_

_- ¿Ver mi casa? Si… por que no_

_Inspeccioné la pequeña casa y pude distinguir que era pequeña y que tenía dos recamaras y una era de la dueña y la otra…_

_- Ese es el cuarto de huéspedes, Dios sabe cuantas veces se quedaron tú y ella_

_Yo y ella. ¿Pero quien es ella? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarla cuando toda la gente dice que ella y yo éramos inseparables?_

_Cuando vi el cuarto pequeño… Otro de esos recuerdos… Yo encima de aquella cama y ella encima de mi, su cuerpo estaba frío y sus manos también, me daba un poco de risa porque me estaba haciendo cosquillas… Su cabello cobalto sobre mi cuerpo… Sus labios sobre los míos… La sensación de felicidad absoluta… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su rostro?_

_- Tokiha… Dime la verdad ¿Cuánto la amaba?_

_- Al punto de la locura_

_Le creí… pero…_

_- Shizuru, recuerda, recuerda aquél día_

_**Quinta parte: Octubre sangriento**_

- Tú madre habló

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Sabes que no me habla, en cuanto escuchó que yo le contesté me colgó

- Perdóname, debería hablar con ella otra vez…

- Déjalo así Natsuki, lo que me hace tu madre no es ni tantito de lo que te hizo mi madre

- Pues si… pero da igual, creo que nunca se van a dar cuenta de lo mucho que nos amamos y de que hagan lo que hagan no es importante.

- Hablando de cosas que si son importantes, lavé a Duran, ya estaba un poco sucio

- Gracias Shizuru… Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar

- No entiendo por que trabajas en ese lugar

- Me gusta ser recepcionista de una tienda de tatuajes, en serio je

Natsuki le mostró a Shizuru su antebrazo izquierdo que traía una S y Shizuru le mostró el antebrazo derecho con una N

- Me hubiera gustado más tener tu nombre completo en kanji

- Ya se Shizuru, pero es que me gustaron los diseños…

- Si ya sé, Oye, no es que me queje pero… ¿Por qué no modelas para aquella revista? Te daban mucho efectivo

- Una inocente edición de trajes de baño, si, pero no es lo mío y aquí entre nos… ¿Estas dispuesta a compartirme?

- No, pero bueno solo decía

- Oye… Te amo Shizuru

- Y yo a ti…

- Mejor vámonos… por que si empezamos un beso vamos a terminar en la cama

- ¿Te molesta?

- No en absoluto, pero… hay cuentas que pagar

- Lamentablemente tienes razón Natsuki… Por cierto… Me gustaría invitar a los vecinos a cenar… A Kazu y Akane

- De ninguna manera

- Natsuki…

- Shizuru, no vamos a empezar de nuevo ¿ok?

- Pero si no empezamos nunca nada, estoy harta de esta situación, ya no quiero esconderme de nadie, ahora tenemos nuestra vida, vivimos juntas y todo pero nunca me tomas la mano en la calle, nunca demuestras lo que somos… siempre me presentas como tu amiga, ¿eso soy para ti? ¿Tú amiga con derecho?

- Shizuru… dime… ¿de que sirve que el mundo sepa que nos amamos? ¿No basta con que nosotros lo sepamos?

- ¿Te avergüenza acaso?

- En esta relación solo somos tú y yo, no tú, yo y el mundo.

- Vivimos en este mundo, no lo podemos ignorar

- ¿Es tan importante para ti andarme luciendo por todos lados?

- No es eso Natsuki…

- ¿No te bastó con que nuestra familia se diera cuenta? ¿No te bastó con el escándalo que armó Haruka y Yukino en la preparatoria? ¿No tuviste suficiente humillación?

- Pero es que… De la puerta para dentro eres mía, pero afuera de nuestra casa eres nada…

- ¿Soy nada para ti Shizuru?

- No es eso… es que…bueno, con Mai no eres así… no te da pena ante ella

- Pero ella… con ella es diferente, no cuenta, Shizuru, si sigues con ese plan… mejor

- ¿Mejor que?

- Es mejor darnos un tiempo

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Natsuki?

- Que si no te parece como soy en nuestra relación es mejor que la dejemos así y ya

- O sea que es tu voluntad

- Si… es que… hemos perdido demasiado y no hemos ganado nada… A veces me pregunto si vale la pena pelear contra todo el mundo por nuestro amor… le hemos hecho tanto daño a la gente

- Has lo que quieras, anda y huye al viejo apartamento de tu padre y evade la realidad… Pero de una vez te digo, si de verdad me amas Natsuki, es el todo o nada conmigo

- Shizuru…

- Shizuru ni que ocho cuartos, o al menos preocúpate por tu higiene, si sigues así después hasta tus gérmenes te van a hablar.

- Hay si a la señorita refinamiento le doy asco.

- No me das asco, pero tanto te das tu paquete cuando en realidad lo único que sabes hacer es abrir el frasco de mayonesa y comértela como el oso Pooh come su miel.

- Mira no metas al oso Pooh en esto, no tiene nada que ver.

- Cierto, eres como Tigger molesto y hostigoso.

- A Tigger no le gustaba la miel y era genial porque brincaba muy alto, en cambio siempre lo molestaba el conejo que se creía perfecto y superior.

- No es cierto, el Conejo era amargado pero con razón si nadie lo entendía.

- ¿Quién lo va a entender? Si nunca expresa su enojo.

- El conejo era muy expresivo.

- El conejo pero no tú.

- Estábamos hablando del oso Pooh y sus amigos no de lo que te parece de mí y lo que no.

- Lo que pasa es que de todo te quejas ahora.

- ¿Yo? Pero mira quien habla, tratas a todos como si fueran nuestros enemigos.

- En esta época no se puede confiar en nadie.

- Eso crees tú.

- Sin mencionar que el café que preparas es horrible.

- Porque no sé preparar un buen café solamente té, te lo dije pero no "no importa, quiero café, el té casi no me gusta"

- No podías imponerme tú té.

- Ni tú esperaras a que pudiera hacer un café como los ángeles, ni siquiera tú puedes.

- Me largo.

- Corre vete.

- Pero porque ya se me hizo tarde para el trabajo.

- Guau, guau.

- Ahora me ladras.

- Miau, miau…

- Te veo después.

- Quiquiriquí

- Ya entendí, si no quieres hablarme no me hables.

- Pío, pío…

Durante una semana las dos chicas estuvieron sin hablarse. Pero sabían una de la otra gracias a su amiga Mai.

- No te lo decía en serio Shizuru… Natsuki viene en las tardes y siempre esta llorando por lo que te dijo, ya perdónala, aunque me imagino que tú quieres que ella venga a pedirte perdón a ti.

- Claro que quiero que me pida perdón, ya estoy harta de esta situación, cuando uno ama de verdad a una persona le vale lo que digan los demás.

- Tienes razón, pero toma en cuenta que a lo mejor ella piensa de manera diferente, ella cree que te protege no soportaría si te viera sufrir otra vez…

- Me valió lo que nos dijeron en el pasado…

- A ti, pero estoy segura que Natsuki pudo ver un rasgo de sufrimiento en tus ojos.

- Pero se torna insoportable, se queja de todo mientras yo aguanto y no le digo nada, como cuando no cierra la tapa de la tasa de baño, deja el frasco de la mayonesa abierta y si uno lo cierra pone el grito en el cielo, pero si después ya no sirve también se enoja porque nadie se lo cerró…

- Bueno… Natsuki, es algo… dale una buena nalgada y verás si no entiende…

- Se la pasa quejándose de los vecinos que la ven y quien sabe qué, cuando ese vecino ¡es ciego! Además de que el otro día pasó uno de esos niños que venden galletas y tocó a nuestra puerta, ella lo echó después Akane y Kazu le compraron toda su mercancía y cuando Natsuki le quería comprar ya no tenía nada y me dijo que era mi culpa por correrlo cuando ella lo sacó después no dejaba ir al pobre niño y le dije que se fuera, después le ofrecí una taza de té y lo volvió a correr…

- Pobre niño, hasta por él pelearon.

- Sin mencionar que siempre aseo la casa y ni siquiera lo nota, llega y se tumba como un asno la muy ingrata.

- Dices eso porque estas molesta con ella… además ella siempre viene a decirme algo similar…

- ¿Y que te dice?

- Pues… se queja por qué te la pasas coqueteando con cuanta mujer se te pone en frente, que trabajas demasiado, que eres adicta al té, que si le tiraste su muñeco del Capitán Kirk…

- ¿Otra vez eso? Si no le gusta Star Trek…

- Que no las quieren en el edificio donde viven… pero que tú te empeñas en tener amigos…

- Kazu y Akane son buenas personas, además… no tiene que ponerse así, tengo derecho a tener amigos, además ella se lleva demasiado bien en el local donde trabaja con esos tipos tatuados

- Ya, ya, lo único que puedo decirte a ti, como le digo a ella, que cuando amas a una persona amas todo de ella, incluso sus defectos, se que ella adora tu pavo crudo de navidad

- Ni hablar… ahora ya aprendí a hacerlos bien

- Lo sé, pero… la verdad es que tú la quieres así ¿no? Aunque deje la tapa de la tasa de baño abierta o deje todo botado… Ella se preocupa por ti… como te dije, ella dice que trabajas demasiado y esta buscando un trabajo que le pague más por que ya no quiere que trabajes demasiado…

- Pero eso no es necesario… El dinero es lo último por lo que peleamos…

- Le preocupan muchas cosas a Natsuki, ella… me dijo que a veces se siente inútil por no poder ayudarte a hacer la limpieza o a cocinar, pero ella me dijo que si lo hace te va a hacer que trabajes aún más, pues es increíblemente torpe para esas cosas, como la vez que casi incendia la cocina o la vez que hizo una fuga tratando de lavar los trastes e inundó todo

- Bueno, es verdad…

- Shizuru… ponte a pensar que hay cosas que ella puede hacer y tu no, y viceversa… No tienen porque pelear siempre por eso

- Lo se pero…

- Si es por la cuestión de que Natsuki no es muy… como decir… que no "sale del closet" es por todo lo que pasó antes…

- Mai, se que incluso a ti te salió afectando todo esto

- Pero no hay problema, se que van a arreglar sus problemas pronto… en todas las parejas hay peleas y bueno je, ustedes son casi un matrimonio así que un poco de peleas no tienen que afectarlas tanto…

- Mai, ¿tú peleas con Tate?

- Si, y tal vez de manera más violenta, un día le arrojé toda mi vajilla… pero ese no es el punto, nunca compares mi relación con Tate con la tuya. Por más que queramos, nunca va a ser igual Shizuru… aunque en esencia lo sea, en realidad es algo totalmente diferente, tienes suerte de tener a Natsuki, no tienes idea de lo sucio que puede llegar a ser un hombre… aunque igual tiene sus cosas maravillosas…

En ese momento en los ojos de Shizuru apareció un brillo que se apagó tan rápido apareció…

- Y también de eso quería hablarte… Natsuki dice… bueno… le molesta mucho el asunto de los niños

- Ya lo sé, por eso no le digo nada

- Mira, ella piensa que a ti te preocupa eso

- ¿A mi?

- Si… ella dice que nunca te va a hacer feliz completamente

- Me gustan los niños, pero… yo se que es imposible tener un hijo de ella, así que no me mortifico por eso, y en realidad no me importa, con tenerla a ella es suficiente

- Pues díselo… Por que su madre le mete cizaña con eso y la tuya también…

- Hablaré con ella

- Y no se peleen por estupideces como lo del oso Pooh, solo ustedes pelean de eso…

- Lo siento… somos un poco tontas

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Natsuki con el casco de su moto aún en la mano.

- Ah… estas aquí Shizuru… entonces vuelvo después

- Natsuki… ¿Por qué nunca me das la cara cuando nos peleamos?

- Porque no me gusta pelear… Ya me voy

- Natsuki, deberías hablar con Shizuru en serio

- Mai, no te metas

- ¿Ahora no me meto? Bueno como quieras…

Shizuru reparó en las manos de Natsuki, que estaban cubiertas de vendajes adhesivos, eran blancas pero se notaban algunas manchas de sangre.

- ¿Qué te paso? – Shizuru siempre perdía los estribos cada que veía a Natsuki herida

- Eso… no es nada

Mai empezó a reírse como si no hubiera mañana

- Ay Shizuru, si supieras por que esta tonta esta así…

- Mai, ¡cállate! No le digas nada

- No, no me digas nada, Natsuki quédate con tus secretos

Shizuru salió de la casa de Mai, claramente ofendida

- Natsuki… pídele disculpas, y deberías darle "aquello", ya lo terminaste ¿no es así?

- Pues si…

- Anda, ve tras ella

Natsuki salio y Shizuru estaba aún afuera.

- Shizuru… yo…

- No

- ¿No qué?

- No digas que lo sientes

- Claro que no lo siento, siempre es lo mismo contigo

- ¿Y contigo no?

- Mira Shizuru… tenemos que hablar

- Claro, ¿pero pensaste en lo que te dije? El todo o nada

- Pues si, pero…

- Si quieres hablar primero contéstame eso

- Es que eso es complicado… yo…

- Entonces no tenemos nada que hablar

- Eres imposible

Natsuki se subió a su moto y se fue, entonces Mai salió con Shizuru

- Ustedes dos son imposibles…

- Dile a ella…

- Natsuki esta haciéndote un regalo… y bueno, también ha estado escribiendo una especie de diario cursi… en serio que cuando ella quiere es realmente cursi… Se que nunca va a tener el valor de dártelo… Lo tiene en el apartamento de su padre

- Iré por el más tarde…

- Esta bien… pero no lo olvides… ya perdónala, no soporto verlas a las dos separadas

- Gracias Mai

Y esa sería la última vez que Mai vería a Shizuru, pues esa misma tarde fue cuando ocurrió aquella masacre.

Natsuki siempre se lamentaría que lo último que se dijeran fueran malas palabras.

Nadie hubiera adivinado que un hombre con graves problemas mentales hubiera atropellado y matado a mucha gente aquél octubre sangriento, y nadie hubiera adivinado que la familia de Shizuru llegara primero que Natsuki, pues obviamente la familia es primero y para el gobierno, Natsuki no es más que una amiga que no tiene derechos sobre Shizuru Fujino.

Y así la alejaron de ella aprovechando que Shizuru no recordaba nada.

_**Sexta parte: Pequeño hogar de mi corazón**_

- Tokiha… Dime la verdad ¿Cuánto la amaba?

- Al punto de la locura

- Shizuru, recuerda, recuerda aquél día

- Maldición…

Entonces Mai le lanzó unas llaves

- Kiyohime te espera Shizuru

- Gracias Mai, te debo una…

- Solo has que despierte y no me debes nada…

Shizuru salió a toda prisa y se escucho cuando un motor arrancó.

- Va a ser una pena no tener a Kiyohime… ya me había acostumbrado, ahora a volver al transporte público…

- Oye Mai…

- Aoi… perdón, por un momento olvidé que estabas aquí

- Si, me di cuenta… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por Kuga y la ex – presidenta? Digo, tú y Kuga se llevaban mal en la preparatoria… y cercanas nunca fueron…

- Bueno, eso era en apariencia, cuando Takumi… falleció, ellas siempre estuvieron conmigo, y Tate, pero como decirte… Natsuki siempre estuvo conmigo, cierto que nos peleábamos y nos molestábamos pero… ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, y tú la conoces, también ha sufrido bastante, y a ella le costó mucho trabajo el poder aceptar lo mucho que ama a Shizuru, y bueno Shizuru… también sufrió por lo mismo, recuerda que nunca le dijo nada directamente, y me imagino que te acuerdas del escándalo que se hizo en el último año… ese que Suzushiro y Yukino armaron…

- ¿Cuándo todo mundo se dio cuenta de la relación lésbica de Shizuru y Natsuki?

- Exacto… las dos sufrieron mucho con eso, y hasta decidieron dejar de verse, pero yo siempre las animé a que estuvieran juntas, como te decía a Natsuki la quiero mucho, siempre estuvo ahí para mi cuando la necesite… y después Shizuru se volvió una buena amiga para mi también. Esta relación… es como si yo misma la hubiera vivido…

- Vaya Mai… Eres una persona muy maternal después de todo, serás una buena madre y esposa

Entonces el teléfono sonó.

- Debe ser mi "esposo" Espero que no haya ocurrido nada con Natsuki ¿Diga? Si Tate, ¿Qué paso? ¿Me buscaban a mí? ¿Una chica joven de cabello un poco corto y rojo? No... No la conozco ¿Nao Yuki? ¿Y que quería? ¿Tate? ¿Hola? Se corto… Mejor vamos a ver que paso…

- Esta bien

_*******_

"_Alyssa ya me había advertido que no debía contarle a Mai todo lo que me había dicho… pero en fin, no pude evitar hablar un poco de más, se supone que solo le tenía que decir que no le dijera nada a Shizuru y ya, pero me excedí. Ahora se que nunca voy a volver a estar con mi amada. Ahora veo como se preparan las enfermeras para desconectarme…_

_Yo pensé que solo el que se cortara la comunicación con Mai era la único que iba a suceder, pero no… no puedo materializarme cerca de Shizuru… y peor… Mi cuerpo sufrió un infarto al corazón y Mai pagó la cirugía, solo me quedaba un día y ese día ya se acabó…_

_Siento como todo se vuelve oscuro, lo siento Shizuru. Creo que es mejor que me haya muerto sabiendo que no me recuerdas, pero yo… nunca te olvidaré por que te amo."_

_*******_

"_Como pude ser tan estúpida… Como… ¿Cómo fue que la pude olvidar? Yo no tengo perdón, por que en realidad incluso ahora… no puedo recordar su nombre, ni como era su rostro._

_Tengo más recuerdos de lo que vivimos juntas…E incluso recuerdo que tengo una cicatriz en mi brazo, ahora veo que mis padres mandaron a remover toda evidencia física._

_Recuerdo que Kiyohime me la compré yo por que ella me enseño a andar en motocicleta ya que a mi me daba miedo conducir un auto…Nunca pensé que pudiera conducir bien._

_Poco a poco empiezo a recordar todo lo que había olvidado y se a donde me dirijo. Aquél apartamento que pertenecía al padre de ella, donde nos quedamos antes de conseguir una vivienda propia, donde estaba Natsuki cuando quería estar sola._

_Increíble que se donde queda. Conforme manejo por las atestadas calles, muchas cosas vienen a mi mente… pensaba perdonarla si…_

_Por que fui al departamento de su padre, y vi lo que me dio… incluso… eso fue lo último que pensé antes de caer inconciente al suelo en la calle. ¿Pero que era? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar de una maldita vez?_

_Al final llego, se que número es…y por extraño que parezca… en el mismo llavero de las llaves de mi moto están las llaves de aquel apartamento… Todo es tan familiar, cuando lo abro noto el olor a humedad, y esta todo vacío… Todo los cuartos están vacíos, excepto uno… pero esta cerrado. Tomo la manija y la muevo arriba y abajo, empujo y listo. Recordé como se abría y llegué al paraíso… Una habitación llena de fotos mías y de…_

_- Natsuki… como pude… olvidarte_

_Y esperándome ahí estaba… Una Natsuki de peluche, chiquita… junto a una Shizuru del mismo material… Así como un montón de cartas que no fueron mandadas nunca a nombre de N. K. y su diario…_

_- Perdóname en serio… perdóname – Digo eso con la esperanza de que algún día me escuche… y abrazo a las dos muñequitas, quienes si pudieron estar juntas a diferencia de nosotros."_

*Toc Toc*

- ¿Tate?

- ¿Shizuru? Vaya… que gusto, te acordaste de mi… eh bueno, no hay tiempo de esto… tienes que venir al hospital, Mai me dijo que me estabas esperando aquí para que te llevara al hospital donde se encuentra Natsuki

- ¿Natsuki esta en el hospital?

- Larga historia… pero ha estado en coma bastante tiempo…

- Nao…

- ¿Conoces a Nao?

- Eh si…

- Ah, eso lo explica todo… si ya sabíamos que tú la habías mandado, bueno… Natsuki tuvo un infarto al corazón hace tres días y tuvo una cirugía de emergencia, Mai tenía dinero para pagar la cuenta del hospital una semana, pero con lo de la operación solo le alcanzaba para un día… Entre los amigos de Mai, juntamos para un día más… pero llegó esa Nao buscando a Mai… y dijo que le dejaba un cheque, traía tu firma y todo, era una cantidad enorme…

- ¿En serio?

- Si… así ya no la desconectaron… y bueno… se supone que debería ser emocionante y todo, pero a mi no se me da… Así que te lo voy a decir de una vez… Despertó brevemente y ahora se encuentra sedada… pero… mejor vamos…

- Si…

- Aunque… me da miedo la moto… Me acuerdo cuando Natsuki te enseño, aprendiste rápido, en cambio Mai se fue con todo y moto al suelo y después tuvo fuerzas para levantarse sola arrojar la moto y golpear a Natsuki, recuerdo que nos moríamos de risa

- Ah es cierto… Como olvidar, bueno Tate – san, agarrate porque me iré a todo lo que da

- ¿Qué? No... ¡Esperaaaa!

_*******_

"_Hummm...… Se supone que cuando mueres ya no sientes nada… pero… yo me siento mal, demasiado dolor en todo el cuerpo…_

_Probablemente fui a dar al infierno_

_[Natsuki… Cuídate mucho, te estaré viendo desde arriba… No eches a perder las cosas como sabes ¿ok?]_

_Alyssa… ¿Qué?_

_Lentamente abro los ojos… ¿Abro los ojos?_

_- Shi…_

_- Natsuki… Natsuki…_

_- Shi…_

_No puedo hablar bien… Maldición…No llores Shizuru…_

_- Natsuki, perdóname_

_- No… perdo – name _

_- Encontré… lo que tenías que darme_

_La Shizuru y Natsuki miniatura que hice… Con qué ahí estaba mi corazón… Vaya… creo que al final, lo logramos, así tuvimos que sobrepasar la muerte una vez más… pero… lo logramos._

**Final**

- Vaya… esta casa es enorme… ¿verdad Akane?

- Si, lo es… Aunque las vamos a extrañar…

- Yo también extraño nuestro apartamento… Bueno, lo hacemos…

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Natsuki?

- Esta afuera haciendo carreras con Nao y Mai

Por la ventana se veían a tres motocicletas en el enorme patio acondicionado para esas prácticas.

- ¿Puedo ir a ver Akane?

- Anda ve… pero trata de que no me ensucien…

- Hey…

El chico salió emocionado

- Honestamente, se ensucia más que el pequeño Kazu – chan, por cierto… Anda Kazu… saluda a tu madrina…

- Hola precioso

Un bebé de cabello castaño sonreía mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia Shizuru.

- Me alegra que hayan podido superar todo esto…

- Nos costó trabajo… pero bueno, dicen que siempre de las experiencias malas salen las buenas… No me reconcilie con mis padres, pero Nao fue una gran ayuda… Natsuki tampoco le habla a su madre… Ojala que algún día solucionemos esto…

Un montón de ruido se escuchaba, Natsuki y los demás estaban ahí ahora.

- Bueno… creo ya todo esta listo, vamos a empezar el asado…

- Me alegra verte cocinar algo Natsuki

- Si…

La tarde pasó bastante rápido, al final, los invitados se fueron.

- ¿No crees que tentamos al destino?

- ¿Por qué? Lo dices por lo de las carreras profesionales de motos, creo que si es peligroso… pero no quiero quedarme con las ganas de hacer esto Shizuru…

- No lo digo por eso…

- Lo dices por nosotros entonces

- Si…

Shizuru le paso a la Shizuru de peluche y ella tomo a su Natsuki.

- Aquí estaba guardado tu corazón… que gracioso

- Búrlate… a mi nunca se me dieron las manualidades y Mai me ayudó mucho entonces…

- Si, ella me dijo como te dejaste los dedos de picadas de agujas

- Natsuki, lamento haberme portado tan mal…

- Calla Shizuru, tiene casi un año que salí del coma… ¿Podremos olvidar eso? Yo quiero seguir con nuestra vida, y en todo caso… la que debería disculparse soy yo… Hice mal… no es que quisiera escondernos… si no que…

- Eres celosa… Lo sé, te pido perdón si alguna vez te hice sentir que no eras la única… Por cierto, antes de que estuviera yo envuelta en el accidente, vi las muñequitas

- ¿Ah si? Mai… la mataré…

- Yo les arreglé la cara por que estaban chuecas

- ¿Qué?

- Broma… mejor ven aquí

- Bueno, voy ahí…

Las dos chicas se vieron envueltas en un largo abrazó que dejó de serlo cuando las dos se acercaron más

"_Nunca creí volver a tenerla conmigo…_

_- Shizuru… Gracias por todo_

_- Gracias a ti Natsuki_

_- No tienes por que darme las gracias de nada_

_- Pues tu tampoco_

_- ¿Quieres pelear?_

_- Si tú quieres Natsuki, siento haber tirado tu figura del capitán Kirk_

_- Ah eso… no me importa, en realidad… no me gusta Star Trek en realidad…_

_- Lo sabía_

_- Bueno, je, en vez de estar hablando… mejor…_

_Ella me interrumpió con un beso, pero me leyó el pensamiento, por que era justo lo que yo iba a sugerir… pero así estaba bien, yo le correspondí aquél beso…_

_Claro que después de superar todo lo que nos había pasado el último año, no solo nos besamos, si no que nos expresamos nuestro amor de la manera más perfecta (y si, salvaje) que puede haber._

_Pero ahora teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo y ninguna preocupación…_

_- ¿Quieres ir al cine Shizuru?_

_- ¿Al cine? Claro… Hay algo que quieras ver ¿verdad?_

_- No… no quiero ir a ver nada, solo que nunca lo hemos hecho en el cine_

_- Natsuki…_

_~ Fin ~_

- ¡Oi! Ya se fueron… ¿Shizuru?

- ¿Si?

- Primero todo lo que paso siendo HiMES, luego fuimos otomes y ahora ¿estamos destinadas ser peluchitos?

- Que vueltas da la vida… lo único que me da envidia son esas dos… ellas pueden tener acción y nosotros no…

- ¿Quién dice que no podemos?

- ¿Ara? Natsuki se esta poniendo kinky…

- ¿Qué? N-no quise decir eso… Shi…zu…ru… ¡HELP!

¿Puede haber violaciones a peluches?

El fin finalmente.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Esta historia si esta terminada pero no por eso dejen de mandar comentarios por favor. Esta historia la hice para un concurso de un conocido blog de ShizNats, y resulta que el reto era hacer una historia relacionada con los peluches... Y pues se me ocurrió esta historia, y si, gané hahaha, hasta la fecha no he recibido mi premio xD aún lo espero impacientemente haha. Pero me dio gusto ganar y que me hayan apoyado y que la historia haya sido del agrado de muchos. Me costo mucho trabajo a decir verdad el poder escribirla, no se por que, también fue una de las razones por las que no actualize pronto los fics. Pero bueno, disfrute escribirla también, espero les guste, les recuerdo que manden reviews.


End file.
